Have A Happy Period
by Fenris242
Summary: It's Cameron's time of the month and this month's it's really bad...can House help? Fluff to ensue.
1. The First Day

**A/N: Okay, this seems like a really odd subject to write about, but I was on the receiving end of this this morning. I was the one running to the CVS, which by the way ladies, is so not cool. I do hope I was able to describe things correctly. I'm going off second hand knowledge here. And in case anyone is wondering, the throwing up part is real…my girl does it every time. ****The idea/title was born from me finding/seeing the stupid little line on the package of the pads. Anyone else notice that?**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron hit the snooze button for the fourth time that morning. She had no intention of getting up, though she had to. She had to go to work. She was tired and drained. With almost no sleep, there was no way she was going to be able to function properly. She contemplated calling off sick, but Allison Cameron doesn't do that. The next time the alarm went off, she turned it off and slowly rose from the bed.

The slightest movement caused pain. Being curled up in a ball on the bed was becoming a very good idea compared to taking a shower, getting dressed and going to work.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom. Turning the water on as hot as she could get it, she stepped under the soft spray as she recollected the events that took place earlier that morning.

The clock had read 3:34am. It registered that she had only been asleep for three hours, then she was wondering why she had woken up. That's when she felt the pain. Curling her legs as tight as she could get them to her chest, she twisted and turned trying to get comfortable. When nothing worked, she got out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her waist, and starting hunting around her room, the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom, the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, every shelf in the hall closet. She concluded that she didn't have any left. Throwing on sweats and a jacket, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door, "Come on, Logan." She called to the eighty pound Chocolate Labrador that was her roommate.

She pulled into the parking lot of the local CVS. "I'll be right back." She said to the pooch, before getting out and running inside.

Moving immediately to aisle 13B, she grabbed the familiar green package and the red one that was a couple shelves below. After paying for her purchases, she headed back out to the car, and left for home.

Cameron went straight to her bathroom once she got back to her apartment. Pulling the two packages out, she ripped the green one open first. Pulling out one of the ultra-thin winged pads, she pulled down her pants and panties, and put one in her underwear. Next was the red box. She pulled out one of the small white bags, and ripped it open. Pulling out the heating pad, she put that on the inside of her panties as well. She pulled her pants back up and dug around the medicine cabinet. Grabbing the bottle of Aleve, she swallowed three with a little water.

She tried to go back to sleep, but the pain was too excruciating. No matter what she did, she was in pain. She tried lying on her side, then twisting to her other side. When that didn't work, she tried lying on her belly. That worked at first, but then the pain was even worse than it was before. Finally, she was able to twist so that the bottom half of her body was facing to the right of the bed, and her top half was facing the left side. This caused the pain to subside and she was able to drift asleep.

Of course this happened forty-eight minutes before her alarm was going to go off.

* * *

Cameron walked into the hospital, trying to avoid everyone that she could. She entered the conference room, and dropped her bag at her desk. Fixing herself a cup of tea, she sat down at her desk, and started to go through her own mail.

She was just about finished going through her mail when House entered for the day. He walked over to the coffee pot. He pulled out his red mug and grabbed the pot. Obviously he had gotten about as much sleep as Cameron had because it took him putting in cream and sugar to realize that there was no coffee in the pot or his mug.

He turned on his heel and stared at Cameron. "What? I'm not good enough to make coffee for anymore?" He asked with mock sadness. Cameron looked up and glared at him. "Bad mornings are no excuse for no coffee." He said before walking into his office.

Cameron didn't even watch him, just went back to sorting her mail. She did, however, hear the giant sigh he let out. It was loud enough to be heard through the glass walls. "What?!" She snapped at him. She looked at him through the walls, waiting for his response.

"My mail is lying on my desk unsorted." He said, sounding appalled.

"Yeah, well." She said. Standing, she grabbed her bag and headed for the ladies room.

* * *

Cameron splashed cool water into her face, after having used the facilities. She looked into the mirror. How was she going to make it the whole day when she was in this kind of pain? She hadn't had a period that was this bad in months. Suddenly, she turned and ran back into the stall she had just been in. She heaved, and heaved until there was nothing left inside. She exited the stall and splashed water in her face again. Digging inside her purse, she pulled out a small container of mouthwash. How was she going to make it through the day, let alone the week? 


	2. General Hospital & Vicodin

**A/N: Sorry this is short. Don't have much time right now. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and thought the fic was going well so far. As a warning, this is going to turn into a total fluff fic. On a side note, yes I am a guy (for those in doubt), and for those who mentioned me being empathetic, my girlfriend would beg to differ. Mainly because as she was going through the excruciating pain of cramps, I was playing twenty questions with her to get all the information for this fic. Hehe, I'm evil. Please enjoy, and again, please review (with suggestions please).**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron entered the conference room after she freshened up in the bathroom to find a prescription bottle sitting on her desk. Curious, she walked over and snatched it up, looking at the label. The prescribing doctor was House, and it was a prescription for Vicodin. "What the?" She breathed aloud. She read the instructions for use: _Take 1 tablet every 3-4 hours as needed for dysmenorrhea_. Cameron's head turned to look into his office, but there was no one there. "How did he know?" She asked herself. Reluctantly, she opened the container and took one of the pills.

After grabbing another cup of tea and putting a pot of coffee on, Cameron sat down behind her desk to catch up on her charting. She wasn't working long when Foreman and Chase walked into the conference room. Whatever they were talking about, they were being loud. Cameron tried to ignore them. She cleared her throat a couple of times to no avail. They weren't catching the hint that she was trying to work.

"Hey!" She finally yelled, getting their attention. "Do you two mind shutting up?!" She said, turning back to her charting as her co-workers dramatically lowered their voices.

* * *

House was sitting in his office. He had gone out before Cameron had gotten back from the bathroom to grab a couple things. He was seriously hoping he had guessed what was wrong with her. He assumed he was right otherwise she would have stormed into his office the moment he returned to start bitching that women aren't just pissy when they're having their periods.

With his earphones in, he couldn't hear the conversation that was going on in the conference room, but it looked like Cameron was losing. She had been arguing with Chase. About what, he didn't know; he hadn't taken the earphones out yet. Seconds later, Foreman walked into the room, and he must said something about them arguing because now they were both yelling at him.

With his feet propped up on his desk, he glanced at the time. Nearly losing his balance and falling out of the chair, he stood up. House grabbed his cane, and limped over to the door into the conference room. He poked his head around the door, and said, "Cameron! My office now!" He let the door close and limped off to draw all the blinds so that no one could see in.

Cameron walked into her boss' office and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, she looked at him and asked, "Was there any reason why you called me in here?" She was obviously still angry.

House didn't say anything, just motioned to the couch. Cameron turned to it and saw two pillows and a blanket sitting there. "_General Hospital's_ coming on in less than five minutes." House said, going over and flopping down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him for Cameron to sit as well.

She just stared at him. When she didn't move, he said, "That was an invitation in case you didn't catch that."

"Yeah." Was all that would come out of her mouth. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to him.

By the time the first commercial came around, Cameron was laying on the couch with her head snuggled into the pillow and her feet resting on House's lap.

* * *

"I wanted to say thanks." Cameron said. She was on her way to her car when she saw House getting on his bike.

"For what?" House asked.

"Everything." She replied. When he just watched her, she continued, "Most people would've just called me a bitch and moved on. I just wanted to say I appreciate what you did for me today." She finished.

House thought for a moment and then a smile came across his face for a split second. "I do believe there are a couple days left." He paused for a moment. "Tomorrow. Same time. Same couch." He said before revving the engine on his bike and speeding off.


	3. Netflix & Junk Food

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in an update. My computer took a poopie on the weekend and I have been forced to beg, borrow, and steal time on my cousin's pc. Which she doesn't give up very easily. I couldn't get a new computer until today because of Bill Gates deciding to be an ass and release a new version of Windows and not allowed to be sold until today. Damn you Bill Gates!! So, anyway, now I have a new PC, a nice widescreen monitor, and plenty of new toys to give me inspiration as I write. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and I'll make sure to keep them coming. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them….**

**-Fen**

* * *

Like the previous day, House arranged it so that no one could see into his office, and there were two pillows and a blanket waiting on the couch. Cuddy was more than surprised to find that House had finished his clinic hours before _General Hospital_ started and that he was out of her hair. Obviously, she assumed he was up to something, but the clinic was way too full for her to run off and try to figure out what that something was.

Cameron sat her desk. Every five minutes she was looking at the time. She was looking very forward to going into House's office to watch _General Hospital_. She didn't really care for the show, but it was nice to get a break in the middle of the day. Sitting on a couch, under a blanket with the boss she was in love with was just a bonus. A really big one.

* * *

Four minutes and thirty-two seconds. That's how much time was left until the show started. House had just limped back into his office. Setting a couple of things down on his desk, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. After hanging up, he grabbed the items he had put on his desk and headed for the couch.

He heard the familiar beeping of Cameron's pager going off. A couple of second later, she was walking through the door into his office. Again, House motioned toward the couch, and Cameron nearly skipped over and laid down in the same position as the previous day.

"Here." House said. He handed her a cup from the cafeteria. When Cameron looked at him, he continued, "Blackberry tea." Then handed her a small bag. Inside was a blueberry muffin, a plastic knife, and two containers of butter.

Cameron just smiled as she pulled the muffin out of the bag.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and Cameron couldn't wait to get home. She just wanted to relax. Loafing on her couch was her number one priority.

She trudged up the stairs and down the hall to her apartment door. The familiar thump followed by a growl and then a bark greeted her as she unlocked and opened the door. "Hey, baby. Were you a good boy?" She asked, as the dog jumped up, putting his paws around her waist, essentially giving her a hug.

Cameron looked around the place and nothing seemed to be wrong. "You were a good boy!" She said, tossing a biscuit to the dog as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed the note that was sitting on her counter and read over it. "Great. Mrs. Dalrymple let you out half an hour ago. That means you're good for the rest of the night, babe." She said, patting the dog on the head again.

* * *

Cameron had fallen asleep on her sofa as she watched TV. It was about eleven thirty when Logan barked and she heard the knock at the door. Half asleep, she rose and walked to the door to see who was there. She couldn't think of anyone that would be there to see her that late at night. When she looked through the peephole, she was surprised but not really surprised. She hadn't expected House to be on the other side of the door, but he was the only person that would show up this late at night and not think twice about it.

Cameron opened the door and looked at her boss. House was looking at the ground. "Any reason in particular why you came?" Cameron asked, wondering why he hadn't said anything yet.

House continued to look at the ground. It was then that Cameron noticed the bag in his hand. "What's that?" She asked. She stepped aside and continued, "Why don't you come in?"

House walked in and handed the bag to Cameron, then limped over and flopped down on her couch. He was immediately assaulted by the eighty pound chocolate lab. A howl of pain caused Logan to jump down as House grabbed his leg.

"Logan. Go." Cameron commanded, pointing down the hall toward her bedroom. "He gets excited when people come over." She tried to explain.

"I can feel that." House replied. He popped two Vicodin and ignored the pain. "Did you look in the bag?" He asked.

Cameron didn't respond, just opened the bag and dumped the contents onto coffee table. There were two red envelopes, a bag of chips, a bag of pretzels, a bag of Doritos, a bag of tortilla chips, a bag of Cheetos, and two bags of popcorn – one butter flavored, one spicy salsa flavored. "I didn't know which kind you liked." House said, picking up one of the red envelopes and pulling out the white sleeve that was inside. "If you make the popcorn, I'll put the movie in." He said, standing and making his way over to the DVD player.

Cameron watched him. She wasn't sure how to take this new House. First he had helped her with the pain by prescribing her meds, and then he invited her in to watch his soap. Now he was coming over her house to watch movies? This didn't make sense.

Cameron grabbed the butter flavored popcorn and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

The movie was long over. The credits had rolled and the DVD returned to the main menu. Yet, the DVD still hadn't been ejected and put back into its sleeve – ready to be mailed back to Netflix. The reason being that the two people who had been watching, _Thank You For Smoking_ were now fast asleep on Cameron's couch. The two had been sharing a blanket since Cameron only had one in the living room. House allowed Cameron to rest her head on his shoulder and it wasn't long after that that she had fallen asleep and he made himself comfortable by leaning back and into her a little. He was asleep a couple of minutes later.

There was only one problem to their current situation. The alarm clock was on Cameron's night stand, next to her bed, which was down the hall and behind a closed door.


	4. State the Obvious

**A/N: Thank you all again for all the wonderful feedback. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying. Just so you know my girl says that she does appreciate me and loves me the way I am – even if I do play twenty questions while she's yelling at me in pain. Hehehe**

**-Fen**

Cameron began to stir when a wet nose nuzzled at her hand. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Logan. Lay down. I'll take you out later." She said, drifting back off to sleep. If she had kept her eyes open just a little longer, she would have noticed that it was already light out. Instead, she snuggled in closer to body that she was lying on.

As she drifted back into blissful sleep, House started to stir himself. Half of his body was exposed since Cameron was covering the other half. Luckily, she was lying on his good half, so the pain wouldn't be as excruciating. In a half asleep stage, he glanced around the area and grabbed the afghan that was thrown over the back of the couch. He pulled it across both of their bodies, making sure that Cameron was just as covered as he was. He then closed his eyes again as well, and drifted back to sleep. He didn't notice that it was light out either. Not that he'd really care if he did.

* * *

It was late in the morning, when Cameron finally forced herself to wake up. The sun was hitting in the face, and she sat up as she opened her eyes. Curling her arms up to her shoulders then over her head, she stretched them out as far as they would go. That's when she realized that she wasn't sleeping in her bed. That it was well past the time she should be getting up and that she had been sleeping on someone. She immediately looked down and saw and remembered that that someone was House. "Shit." The curse escaped her lips in a whisper.

She slowly extracted herself from the couch and made sure that she covered House back up with the blanket.

Cameron padded down the hall to her room to find that the alarm had been going off for so long that it had turned itself off. "That's not a good sign." She looked at the clock to see what time it was. Quarter of eleven. Was it too late to go in? What would they think if she and House arrived at the same time? Of course their minds would go immediately to the gutter. They always did. She still didn't understand why she didn't keep her mouth shut around Foreman and Chase. If she could just do that, there wouldn't be any problems, because they wouldn't know.

Cameron quickly made for the closet and grabbed some clothes. Throwing on the first outfit she could find that matched, she headed for the bathroom.

After combing her hair and applying some makeup, she padded back out to the living room and went into her kitchen. There was a note on the table.

_Allison, _

_You seemed so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I have Logan out for a walk. He'll be back by two this afternoon._

_Mrs. Dalrymple_

Cameron sighed. She hadn't even realized that her canine companion wasn't in the apartment. With a quick glance back out to the living room to make sure that House was still asleep, she grabbed an energy bar, her coat, purse and car keys.

As she got outside, she saw House's bike parked in front of her building. Quickly digging through her purse, she pulled out a pencil and paper.

_See you later, Cameron._

Was all she wrote on it before she tucked it at the speedometer of the bike. "Like he'll see it there." She said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Cameron said, walking into the conference room. What excuse could she give that wouldn't be a dead giveaway? As she set her purse and coat down at her desk, she turned around to see Foreman and Chase staring at her. "What?" She asked. She knew exactly what they were thinking and she was hoping she could avoid the question.

"Why are you late?" Foreman asked.

"Guess not." She said to herself. "Uh…House was sick…so I decided to stop over there before coming in." Cameron said. Obviously this wouldn't suffice because neither Chase or Foreman was buying that comment by itself. So Cameorn continued, "He didn't have anything to eat in the whole place. I did some quick grocery shopping and made him some soup and toast. Then I came here." Cameron turned her back on them and headed into House's office. She figured it would be safest in there. No one would bug her and she had to go through his mail anyway.

* * *

It was almost an hour after Cameron had arrived, and she was still sorting his mail. She was reading over an invitation to a formal benefit and was so engrossed in it that she didn't realize that someone had entered the conference room.

"I'm okay with Cameron's crush. Hell, it makes it easier to get my jabs in, but if you two are gonna jump on the wagon, I'm gonna have to put an end to all of this." House said, as Chase and Foreman stared at him. Both were confused.

"You bounce back pretty fast." Foreman said.

House furrowed his brows. "I know we usually play _State the Obvious_, but this new game of _State the Unknown_ is just asinine." House said, turning and walking to his office.

He entered and saw Cameron behind his desk, going through his mail. "Thanks Foreman. Just set in on the corner of the desk there." Cameron said, not turning to see who had entered. She had just asked Foreman if he could get her a cup of coffee.

House looked around the room dramatically, then said, "Unless I'm mistaken, my skin is a little light to be confused with Foreman."

Cameron's head snapped up at the sound of House's voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly looking around House to see if Chase and Foreman were looking into the office. They were.

"So we're going back to _State the Obvious._" House said. Cameron gave him an odd look. "I'm working." House said, drawing out the statement.

"You weren't supposed to come in." Cameron said.

"Your note said nothing about not coming in." House said. His hand went into his pocket to finger the piece of paper that he had found on his bike.

"I said, _see you later_."

"Now is later from when you wrote the note." House replied.

"I meant, later as in tonight. After I left work." Cameron replied.

"Ballsy." House starting saying to himself as Cameron continued her explanation. "I guess she thinks this is going to be a regular thing." He paused for a moment and then his brain went off on a thought trail. "I wouldn't really mind if she decided to make this a regular thing. I did have fun last night. Ooh, that reminds me. I have to get that DVD back. That is, if I want to see _Saw 3_…hell yeah, I want to see it-"

House's thoughts were interrupted by Cameron asking him if he was paying attention. "You didn't specify a time frame for later." House said, pulling the note from his pocket and pointing to her words.


	5. Vicodin for Bargaining

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for reviewing. I love them all. They're printed out and pinned up all around the house.**

**-Fen**

* * *

The rest of Cameron's day had gone by pain stakingly slow. Chase and Foreman kept shooting her looks, but she refused to give them the answer that they were so desperate to get. They didn't care so much any more that she was late getting in to work. Now, they wanted to know why she had lied trying to cover up why she was late.

Cameron watched the clock, but the minutes seemed like hours. It couldn't have possible gone by any slower. The stress had brought the cramps back full force.

Cameron stood from behind her desk; she couldn't take it anymore. She'd already taken two Vicodin and the pain wasn't subsiding. She needed to get up and walk. She figured the hallway was made to pace in. That's what family members always do while their loved one is in surgery, or having a test done.

Cameron was just surprised when she got out into the hallway.

* * *

"Is this a new club or something?" Wilson asked, rounding the corner and heading for the diagnostics department's conference room. He found Cameron and House pacing up and down the hallway. "I'm a little hurt that I wasn't invited." He finished.

"Pain." House said, motioning toward his leg. He was known for pacing the hallway when the pain got too bad for the Vicodin to help.

Wilson looked at Cameron, waiting for her response. She couldn't tell him that she had cramps and that walking made it better…sometimes. It was bad enough that House knew what was going on. "Moral support." She said, stepping back into pace with House.

Wilson rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the two of them looked, pacing the hallway. "Any chance we can talk?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing's stopping you." House replied, still pacing with Cameron.

"I meant, in private." Wilson said, looking towards House's office door.

House didn't see Wilson glance, just continued pacing. With a sigh he started, "If you're going to profess your love for me, you can do it in the hallway like a normal human being." Cameron's pacing stuttered for a moment, and then she realized that he was talking to Wilson and she stepped back in beat with House.

"Fine." Wilson said, turning and leaving. House still paced.

"Aren't you going to go see what he wanted?" Cameron asked.

This time House paused and looked at Cameron. "If it's that important, he'll come back." House looked into the conference room and the clock on the wall and then back at Cameron. "You can head home if you'd like."

"I came in late. I can't leave early." She replied.

"Why not? I'm you're boss and I'm telling you to go home. Now, go." He said. When she didn't move, he continued, "That means get your stuff, get in your car, and drive home." He explained as if talking to a child.

* * *

Cameron had taken a long hot bath. It had helped, and she was able to relax. For a little. Logan had curled up on the couch with her while she watched some TV. It was only ten o'clock when she headed into bed, and Logan had followed her, quickly curling up at the end of the bed and falling asleep.

Cameron didn't have the same luck. She couldn't get comfortable. She was twisting around in her bed again, unable to get situated. It was pushing 12:30am when she threw the covers from the bed and got up.

There was no way she would be able to go to work if she didn't get any sleep. "Come on!" She yelled to the sleeping canine as she grabbed her blanket and headed into the kitchen.

Grabbing a grocery bag, she quickly stuffed in a couple drinks and some breakfast bars. She then headed back down the hall and into her closet. She tossed in a pair of slacks, a blouse, socks, a comfortable pair of slip ons, and clean pair of panties and a bra. Then it was back to the kitchen. "Let's go." She said, grabbing her keys, her blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, and heading for the door. She snatched her purse and the two were out the door and heading for the car.

* * *

"Who the-" He said, pulling the covers off and grabbing his cane. He headed into the living room to deal with the incessant banging on his front door. Without looking through the peephole, he swung the door open, blocking the entrance with his body. He just stood there, somewhat surprised at the person on the other side. He had been expecting a middle-aged man with fluffy brown hair and a suitcase.

Instead there was a young brunette female with a large dog, a bag of who the hell knows and blanket wrapped around her shoulders. House peered around the door jam to see if there was anyone around. He looked back at the woman before and said, "What do you want?"

Cameron dug around in her purse and pulled out a small orange bottle. "I'll give you the rest of my Vicodin if you let me stay here." She said very seriously.

"Not that I'm not interested, but why?" House replied. He didn't really need the Vicodin. With Tritter out of the way now, it didn't really matter. He was just curious as to she would be here. Of course the Vicodin also gave him an excuse to accept without her knowing that he was actually glad to see her standing in his doorway at 1:00am.

"I can't sleep." She didn't say anything else.

"So how is staying here supposed to help you?" He asked, now really intrigued by the brunette.

"I was late for work yesterday." She paused. House was about to say that he already knew this, when she continued. "I've never had a good night sleep when I'm having my…" She paused again. "Last night I was so comfortable that I slept in and was late for work. The only difference between last night and every other night of my life is you." She finished.

House kept his arm on the door but stepped aside to allow her to walk under his arm and into his home. House limped back down the hall toward his bedroom, "Bed's this way." Cameron and Logan followed behind. "The mongrel does _not_ get on the bed." He said over his shoulder. Logan let out a low grumble.


	6. Slurp Slurp Lick

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in update. I've been sick with that damn bug that's been going around and was banded from the computer.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron had quickly fallen asleep laying next to House. House wasn't so lucky. Almost an hour had gone by before his body finally let him relax enough that he could fall asleep. It didn't last long.

Shortly after House fell asleep, he was woken up by a sudden movement in the bed. At first he thought the damn mongrel was jumping up, trying to lay down. House was just about to yell at the dog, when he realized that the dog was laying on the floor next to House's side of the bed. House looked up just in time to see Cameron racing from the room. "Now what?" House said. He was getting agitated.

First she comes and wakes him up in the wee hours of the morning. Then she steals his bed. And now she has the audacity to wake up just as he was finally able to fall back asleep.

Rising from the bed, House grabbed his cane and left his bedroom, wondering where the brunette went.

He wasn't even out the door all the way when he heard the heaving. "Bathroom." House said, heading in the direction of the aforementioned room.

"You alright?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom.

"Fine." Cameron said, as she heaved into the bowl again.

"You don't seem fine." House said. Something was telling him that this wasn't the time to start razzing her, but he just couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was done with this. I should leave." She said, getting up. Her heaving was over, for now. "I'm sorry that I disturbed your sleep for nothing." She said, pushing past him and into the hallway. "Come on Logan." Cameron called, hoping the dog would listen like usual and not ignore her because he was tired as well.

The dog appeared and looked first at his human and then at House. House motioned back toward the bedroom, and the dog turned and returned to his spot on House's side of the bed. "Logan, no. We're going home." Cameron called after the dog. When there was no response, she followed him down the hall and back into House's bedroom. "Come on. We're leaving." She said as she entered the room.

House, just behind her, said, "Why don't you just stay? You're already in here." He was heading for the bed, and flopped down on it as gracefully as he could without hurting his leg. "Besides, the mongrel's already asleep." House excused.

It didn't take any more prodding for Cameron to stay. She didn't even really need a reason. She didn't want to leave in the first place, but she also didn't want to piss House off.

* * *

Slurp. Slurp. Lick. Slurp. Lick. Lick. Slurp.

"Get away from me, you beast!" House yelled as he woke up to Logan licking his face. House turned on his side, after taking two Vicodin, to find that Cameron wasn't there. For a moment he felt disappointed. He had wanted to wake up and find her sleeping in the bed next to him. Granted, the events from the evening before weren't exactly the ones that eve played in his mind when he fantasized about waking up with Cameron in his bed. Slowly, he got up from the bed, and grabbed his cane.

Making his way out toward the living room, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner without actually coming into the room. He was going to just stand there and watch her for a few moments, but that idea was blown when the beast pushed past him and made his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

Cameron turned to have Logan jump up and put his paws on her shoulders. She quickly forced him to get down, and looked at House. "Morning." She said.

"Yeah." House responded. He was never a morning person. At least Cameron didn't seem her usual perky self. That might have actually caused House to say screw the Hippocratic Oath and kill someone.

"Did you sleep well?" Cameron asked, regretting the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Aside from you waking me up six thousand times, yeah, like a baby." He said, grabbing a coffee mug and filling it with the coffee that Cameron had just brewed. He took his first sip and said, "Wow."

Cameron stared at him. When he just stared blankly back, she asked, "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

"It's a having-cameron-coffee-at-home-is-so-much-better-than-having-it-at-work wow," He replied, taking another sip and saying wow again. He made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Grabbing the remote and turning the TV on to catch the morning episode of _SpongeBob SquarePants_, he looked back toward the kitchen to see Cameron walking out and toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"I have to go home to change, and drop Logan off with my neighbor." She replied, calling the canine to her.

"Can't you wait half an hour so I can see the end of this?" House asked.

"Why would that matter?"

"Can't ride my bike in the snow and I dropped my car off at the garage yesterday."

"And you were planning to get to work how today?" Cameron couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I was planning to just call in sick, but since you're already here, I figure you could just give me a ride." House said. When she tried to reply, he put his hand up in protest, pointing to the TV screen where Squidward was showing Caveman SpongeBob and Caveman Patrick how to jellyfish.


	7. Leather & Lace

**A/N: Here's the next one. I'm hoping to get one more out tonight yet. Also, for those interested, I will be getting a website up soon. I'll let you guys know when.**

**-Fen**

* * *

House was sitting in Cameron's car. She was in her apartment getting ready for work. He figured if he went in with her that it would take her twice as long. Whereas if he waited in the car, with the engine running no less, she would hurry up and get ready because he was waiting. He knew he should have gone in. He could tell that she was still in pain. But since when did he think about anyone else's pain before his own. "Since I got that damn prescription." He said out loud.

"What prescription?" Cameron asked as she sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door.

House had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see her exit the building and open the car door. Instead of answering her, he motioned to the road, not saying a word.

* * *

"Are you gonna go in first or should I?" Cameron asked as she parked the car.

"Where's the paparazzi?" House asked. Cameron just stared at him blankly. "Obviously something is causing us not to be able to walk into the hospital at the same time. I just figured that was the best guess." House said, getting out of the car and grabbed his cane. Instead of walking toward the hospital entrance, he leaned down and said, "You coming?" There was no way she was going to get him to go in first or second for that matter. He wasn't going to play a game. There was absolutely no reason why they couldn't walk in at the same time. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Reluctantly, Cameron got out of the car, grabbed her bag, and walked side-by-side with House into the hospital's main entrance.

As soon as they were in the doors, House turned and looked Cameron over. In the most sarcastic tone he could muster and in his loudest voice without yelling, he started, "You looked so _hot_ in that little leather number last night." He paused to see her reaction. Her face was flushing and he could tell she was getting angry. He tried to look down the front of her low cut top, "Any chance there some underneath?"

By now, House had the attention that he wanted. Every nurse, doctor, secretary, patient and passerby was looking at the odd couple. They had just reached the elevator and the doors were open. House walked in and as Cameron made to follow him, he stopped her, "You should probably take the next one. The two of us alone in the elevator, and images of last night playing through my head just wouldn't a good combination." The doors closed. House was gone, and Cameron was left alone in the lobby of PPTH with many people staring at her.

She didn't even wait for the next elevator. She walked as fast as she could without attracting more attention to the stairs and quickly hurried up them.

* * *

Cameron sat at her desk in the conference room. House had been in his office earlier, but Cuddy had come by and undoubtedly forced him down to the clinic. So she was just sitting there, going through her own mail as well as House's. She figured that the worst part of her pain was over. Usually after the third day, the cramps went away and it was just a matter of trying to stay comfortable from the bloating for the next two or three days. So aside from the events at the beginning of her work day, the rest of her day couldn't be that bad.

Chase and Foreman had just come in and were sitting at the table talking about the new nurse in NICU. Cameron got up from her desk and walked over to grab another cup of coffee. Foreman and Chase immediately got quiet and watched Cameron. They didn't want to piss her off again. Cameron made her coffee and turned to her coworkers. She sat down at the table next to Foreman and said, "About the other day. I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling all that great."

"A guess a night with House changes that." Chase blurted before he thought about the comment. Foreman kicked him from under the table. "Ow!" He glared at Foreman and then looked back at Cameron. "I mean, that's what everyone's saying. Something about a lover's spat this morning at the elevators."

Cameron sighed, and hung her head, putting a hand up to cover her face. "Everyone?" She asked, looking up to Foreman.

He nodded. "Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked.

Cameron faced her friends and said, "No." She stuttered. "I mean, no, nothing happened. I gave House a ride to work today. I didn't want us to walk in together and he put on a full blown soap opera drama in the lobby." Foreman and Chase were staring at her. "I'm serious. Nothing happened."

"If you say so." Foreman said.

"I do." She said, looking up at the clock. There were still two more hours of the work day left.

"Why did you give House a ride to work?" Chase asked. "Why didn't he just call Wilson?"

Before Cameron got a chance to answer that question, House walked into the conference room. "Because he smells." House said, looking at the threesome. "Besides, I didn't even need to call her. She was already there." He then walked into his office, knowing that he left the floor open for Cameron to be berated by her coworkers. Before Chase or Foreman got to ask any questions, House stuck his head out from his office and said, "By the way, Cam, let's try the lace one tonight. Kinda wore out the leather fantasy last night. If you know what I mean." He chuckled and went back into his office, for good this time.


	8. The Goons

**A/N: I know this one's short. What can you expect. I wrote it in fifteen minutes. Please read and review.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron was able to dodge playing twenty questions with Chase and Foreman by simply getting up and going back to her desk. If she just ignored them, they'd go away. The idea sounded good at least.

They kept prying at her, trying to get her to answer the question, but she would simply respond, "I already told you." They weren't buying it, but she stuck to it. There was no way she was going to tell them that she had spent the night at House's. They wouldn't believe for an instant that nothing happened. Even if nothing had.

It took a good forty five minutes of getting the same answer for the guys to leave her alone. The returned to their spots at the table and proceeded to discuss what their versions of the previous night's events were between House and Cameron. This only annoyed her further. She got up from her desk and stormed into House office.

"Lover's quarrel." Chase said, as he and Foreman moved toward the office door to try and hear what was being said on the inside.

* * *

Cameron hadn't gone in there to argue with House. She just wanted to set him straight. That's it. "I was really pissed off this morning with your little production." House smirked from behind his desk. "But I got over it. It didn't really matter. I didn't really care. But that," She motioned to the conference room and the comments that he made in front of Chase and Foreman, "That was uncalled for. I have to work with them."

"I'm aware of that, seeing as I did hire the three of you." House interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." She scolded, then paused. She knew she wasn't finished, but his comment threw her off track. She couldn't remember the point she wanted to make. "I'm sorry that I came over to your place last night, but that doesn't mean that you have the right to humiliate me in front of my friends. In case you don't remember, _nothing_ happened." She stopped for a moment, trying to regain control of her emotions before she fully exploded at him.

"I know nothing happened, but it's just too much fun getting you all flustered." At this, she was fuming. "Besides, you're _hot_ when you're angry." He said, taking in her appearance. "Now if we could just add in a little leather…" he let his mind drift off for a moment, before she pulled him back to reality.

In an attempt to get back at him, she said the first thing that came into her mind, "I've never really been a leather kinda girl. I've always preferred satin. It's much smoother and feels sexier on this skin." With that said, she turned and walked out of his office, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

House had been in his office for close to an hour now. It was almost time to leave, and the only way he was going to do that was by going into the next room and asking Cameron if she was ready. He already tried asking Wilson if he would give him a ride home, but the oncologist was gone already, himself.

House looked up from his desk. Foreman and Chase were still sitting in the conference room. How could he get Cameron not to be pissed off at him, and get a ride home? He thought for sure after her last comments that she was fine with what he had said, but that idea was proven wrong every time her looked in her general direction. It was as if she had radar. She'd look up and glare daggers at him. With a smile, House picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, I need 5456 and 5457 to be paged to the ICU for consult immediately…no, not in a couple minutes, now!" He said, before putting the receiver down.

* * *

"Well, I got rid of the goons. You ready to go. I promise no more comments." She gave him a knowing look. "Alright, I'll save them until we're outside."

Cameron grabbed her bag and coat and got up. The two walked out of the hospital and to Cameron's car. Ready to go home for the day.

* * *

"Can you wait here for just a second?" House said, getting out of the car and heading into his place before Cameron could respond.

A few minutes later he emerged with a small bag. Cameron looked at him and then at the bag, very oddly. "I figured it would be easier if I just came over to your place instead of you showing up at two in the morning and waking me from a dead sleep, then proceeding to throw up all over my house, and keep me from sleeping. At least this way, the poor dog will have some company while you're in the bathroom, tossing up your dinner."

Cameron almost opened her big mouth and told him that her cramps were gone. But then he wouldn't come over to her place. She just nodded and kept her mouth shut.


	9. Damn Dog Again

**A/N: Okay, I know this one is short, but I just had to get this out there. I definitely wanted it to be better, but I'm a little pissed right now, and I tend not to write very well when I'm pissed off. Anyway, as a note, skip to the sixth paragraph if you don't want to read the brief smut scene. Please read and review…I always appreciate that.**

**-Fen**

* * *

With his hands on either side of her waist, he pulled her to him, drawing himself further inside her. Her knees were on either side of his waist, and squeezing with every thrust. Cameron arched her back and threw her head back.

House's hands went up to fondle her breasts with a gently pinch on her nipple as he pulled his hands away, returning them to her waist.

Cameron leant her head down, trailing butterfly kisses from his collarbone, around to the side of his neck and then up to his lips. House's hands left her waist again, and this time came to rest on either side of her face. Pulling her face as close as he could get it to his own, he rolled their bodies, allowing himself to be on top of her.

His right hand wandered between their bodies, while his left held her face to his. His right hand found its way between her soaking wet thighs and to her clit. Using s soft counter-clockwise rotation, he twisted and rubbed her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He waited until she was near begging to move his hand and push himself inside her yet again. He could feel her walls clenching harder around him and was wondering himself, how much longer he could take this without cumming inside her. He was holding back as long as he could, but he could hold back no longer.

The two reached their climaxes as House pushed into Cameron hard, and held it. Cameron's legs had wrap around his waist and her feet locked behind his back, opening herself up as much as she could to him.

House flopped on his side. Cameron was breathing heavy, and he felt her sit up. "Probably getting a drink." He thought to himself. It was then that he felt an odd sensation. Actually , it was then that he realized that there was an odd sensation. When he thought about it later, it had actually been there for a while, he just hadn't noticed it until that very moment.

House pushed his body up and looked down at his foot, opening his eyes. "Get off." He scolded in a low tone to the dog that was licking his foot. "What the hell is it with that dog?" He asked as he turned to say something to Cameron, but she was asleep. It was only then that he realized what had _really_ just happened. "Damn it." He cursed as he closed his eyes. "A fucking dream." He couldn't believe that he was having that kind of a dream.

Not that he'd never had that dream before, because it was a regular in his nightly routine. He just couldn't believe that he'd had the dream while sleeping next to Cameron in her bed. Not that being in her bed made it worse, by far it made it better to wake up and have her there, but it was just bad to be doing that while she was there. He didn't know if he'd do something stupid in his sleep. And he knew he couldn't risk it.

House laid back down in the bed, and wrapped his left arm around Cameron, pulling her close to him. She snuggled into his shoulder.

As his eyes drifted shut and his body went to sleep, Cameron's left eye opened. When she was sure the coast was clear and he was in fact asleep, she opened the other eye. She looked up at him, "Definitely not telling you that you talk in your sleep." She said aloud as she snuggled into him even closer, and drifted back to sleep herself.


	10. A Board Meeting

**A/N: Sorry it took me a couple of days to get this part out. I just wanted to get a different fic (_A Planned Delay_) started before I added the next chapter to this one. Hope you guys enjoy. As always read and review, please?**

**-Fen**

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Cameron asked, already knowing the answer. She knew she should tell him, but how do you tell your boss that's sleeping in your bed because you're faking cramps that you know he has sex dreams about you? She really couldn't come up with a way to just drop that into the conversation, so she opted for the simple question.

"Fine." House replied, trying to give out as little information as possible. There was no way he wanted Cameron to know what he had been dreaming about the night before. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" He asked. It wasn't like him to ask, but for some reason, he felt like it that morning.

"Go ahead. I already showered. It's on the right, down the hall. There are extra towels in the closet just before the door. Help yourself." She explained.

* * *

A little while later and both were ready for work. Since Cameron had driven them to work and back to her place the day before, they're only choice was to arrive at work at the same time, in the same car again.

Cameron was dreading what he would come up with today to embarrass her.

As they walked through the doors of the hospital and into the main lobby, Cameron braced herself for the worst. But it never came. House merely limped over to the elevator and pushed the button with his cane, like he always did. She followed and stood next to him, waiting for the elevator to come down and pick them up.

The doors opened and House entered first, not obeying the rule _ladies first_ but making up his own – _cripples first_. Cameron followed him in and pressed the button for their floor. Just as the doors were closing, House shouted into the full lobby, "It was all leather and chains last night, people!" As the doors closed, he let out an evil chuckle before turning to Cameron, the only other person in the elevator. "You didn't think I could resist the urge, did you?"

She knew it was his way of apologizing without actually apologizing.

* * *

As the day came to a close, Cameron was packing up her belongings, and getting ready to leave. She poked her head into House's office and asked, "You ready?" She hadn't realized that there was someone else in the office. She turned and saw Wilson sitting on House's couch. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, please, go ahead." Wilson said, holding up a hand for her to proceed with her conversation.

House glared at him. "I'll be ready in a minute, honey. Just to finish up here. Big board meeting."

Cameron smiled and left the room. She waited in the conference room for House. Hoping that his little meeting wouldn't take too long.

"So you invited yourself over to her house last night?" Wilson asked. "Kinda bold. Not exactly something I'd see you doing. But then again, you have always acted different around her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" House asked.

"Exactly what I said. You aren't the same around her." House arched his eyebrows at Wilson. There was no way he acted different around her. He remained his snarky, rude, controlling self around her. Knowing what he was thinking after the years of friendship they shared, Wilson continued, "Yes. You're right. You tease and taunt your staff indiscriminately, well except for Chase, but when you're serious, you're different. Not gun shy, but you second guess yourself." Wilson wasn't sure if he should continue, but he did anyway. House would have. "Take the other week for example. You told me she hugged you." Wilson said.

"And I distinctly remember telling you that I didn't hug her back and made her back away." House quickly defended.

"Yeah, but the House I know would have seen that coming and prevented it from even happening."

"Now I'm supposed to be able to know when someone's going to hug me?" House asked. "I know I'm good, but that might be pushing it." He finished.

"You keep your distance from everyone." Wilson paused. "But not from her." With that said, he got up and walked out of the office into the conference room, where Cameron sat waiting at her desk. "Meeting's over. He's all yours. God help you." Wilson said, glancing back at his friend before proceeding out of the conference room and heading towards his own office.

House had followed Wilson into the conference room, hoping to get a couple jabs in, but Wilson disappeared too quickly. He stood there for a moment, thinking about the information his friend had just given him. After the moment was over, he turned to Cameron, "Ready?"

"I asked first." She replied, wrapping her coat around her shoulders and heading for the door.

As they walked toward the elevators, House began to fiddle with an object in his pocket. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what it was. "Wanna get a drink before heading home?" House asked.


	11. Spiders of a Different Variety

**A/N: this is really short and I totally apologize….i'm getting tired and even though I had the next scene planned out…I can't remember how it's supposed to go…….i should have the next chapter out tomorrow night or the next (depending, I might get a chapter out for _A Planned Delay _tomorrow instead)…..as always, please read and review…..btw, the rating for this chapter is K, and I'm not planning on any M rated material any time soon in this fic…**

**-Fen**

* * *

The last time Allison Cameron checked, the definition of getting a drink after work was grabbing a drink or two at a local bar or restaurant, and possibly have a little food, too. It was not go to a local bar and stay there for hours on end drinking with your boss, who happens to be putting you under the table, and not eating a stitch of food all night. Obviously it was the latter definition that Cameron and House were following that night.

They stayed at the bar until almost midnight. Cameron had been pestering House for almost an hour at that point to leave. She had to get home and sleep. They had to be at work in a couple of hours. House argued that he was her boss and therefore could excuse her lateness, but Cameron pushed to leave and finally got her way.

Seeing that Cameron was by no means able to drive, House took her car keys from her and forced her to get in the passenger seat. Instead of driving back to her place in silence, House turned to radio on. It wasn't until he was parked outside Cameron's place that he noticed she had fallen asleep. And there was no way in hell that he was going to be able to get her out and up to her place with his leg. It just wasn't possible. He grabbed his cane, and was about to nudge her with it to wake her up, but at the last second decided not to. He reached across the center console of her car, and touched her thigh gently while whispering, "Cameron? Cameron?" He shook her leg a little. To no avail. "Cameron, you gotta wake up. You need to go to sleep." It was only after the words were out of his mouth that he thought of the absurdity of the statement.

Moving his hand, he gently brushed her rib cage before moving to her arm to give her another shake. Her body twitched, and a twisted smile flashed on her face. "This could be fun." House said with a wicked grin. Getting himself into a better position, he reached across the vehicle with both hands, and dusted his fingers over every inch of her abdomen as quickly as he could.

Cameron woke in a fit of laughter, screaming for her attacker to stop. Begging. "Please!" A gasp of breath. "Stop!" Another gasp. "Come on! Stop it!" She had sobered up immediately and was trying to pull her body away from the man seated in the car next to her. She turned and looked at him. "Why are you driving?" She asked.

"I'm not." House replied, motioning to the car that was parked and turned off. "We're here and I can't carry you in." He said, trying to explain why he had just unleashed the tickling spiders on her.

"Oh." Cameron said, opening the passenger side door and getting out. She turned and looked back. For a moment her heart sank. House hadn't made a move to get out of the car, and Cameron figured he was going to go back to his place. She had been enjoying the time the two were spending together, and didn't want it to end. On the other hand, she didn't exactly know how House felt.

Her heart began beating again when she saw the driver side door open and House stepped out on the street. He followed her up and unlocked the door since he still had the car keys.

Once inside, Cameron dropped her bag and took her coat off. She headed straight for the bathroom, as House took off his own jacket, and hung it on the coat rack next to Cameron's.

It was in that very moment that House paused. Cameron didn't see – she was already in the bathroom. He stared at his hand at it placed the jacket on the rack. Cameron's hanging right there. He pulled his hand back from the jacket and put Cameron's keys in the dish on the small table just inside the door.

A cold nose nudged House hand, and he turned to find Logan standing there, begging for attention. Patting the dog on the head, House reached into his pocket. He had been playing with the object all day. He didn't even know why he had it in his pocket in the first place. He didn't remember even putting it in there. Pulling his hand from his pocket, Logan sat down in front of House and put both paws up in the air, sitting pretty. House held the dog biscuit out and Logan eagerly snatched it and headed for the kitchen.


	12. Intrusion Leads to Chinese

**A/N: I know it's short, but I needed to make them advance their relationship without too much junk. I promise the next one will be much longer.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron came out of her bathroom to find her apartment empty, except for Logan. She looked around and finally looked at the coat rack. House's jacket was gone. Cameron looked down at Logan and then up at the small table that she always set her car keys on. They were sitting there. "He must have taken a cab." She said out loud. Logan moved and sat down next to the door, staring at the knob. "You like him, don't you?" She asked. A soft whimper came from the dog's mouth in response. "Sounds like a plan." Cameron said, walking over and grabbing her coat from the rack and her keys from the table.

* * *

Cameron pulled up in front of House's place just in time to see him go inside. "Come on." She said to her canine companion. The two walked up to the door, and she only hoped that he hadn't locked it when he went in. She grasped the knob and turned. It twisted. She swung the door open and let Logan enter first. She closed the door behind them, and turned around to see a surprised House staring back at her. "What?" She asked. Hoping to pass off her barging into his home as an ordinary thing.

"You have to actually ask why I'm staring at you after you make a Kramer-like entrance into my home?" He replied.

"I figured if you could invite yourself into my home, why couldn't I invite myself into yours?" She tried her best to be convincing. "Besides, I figured if I'm already in your dreams, you wouldn't mind me being in your home." She regretted saying after it came out, but there was no taking it back now. She kept a resolve to her face as she watched House's face.

He really didn't know that she knew. How could he? He stared right back at her, and without skipping a beat, "Dreams are much different than reality." But instead of forcing her out, he just turned around and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a take out menu from the fridge door, he turned to her. "Did you want to pick out what you want, or did you want me to order for you?"

It was official. They had just taken their friendship to the next level. Cameron actually enjoyed the thought of being House's friend. She had always envied the relationship he had with Wilson. It seemed that Wilson was the only person that actually got House, and now she was going to be able to be apart of that. "If it's Chinese, I want Chicken Lo Mein with a side of BBQ boneless spareribs." She said, sitting down on his couch, and making herself comfortable in front of the TV.

* * *

"I take it you're staying the night?" House asked. They had just finished dinner.

"Well, I…uh….if you want me to go, I will."

"Nah. It's so cool waking up and stumbling over the mutt, then cursing at him for being in my way. I think he actually likes it. Watch." House said, then proceeded to yell and curse at Logan. The dog put his head down, then scooted forward toward House and then pushed his head under House's hand. "See." House said. "He likes it."


	13. Two Kisses

**A/N: Well, it is longer than the last chapter, but it's still not very long. I would like to apologize for some confusion from the last chapter. It seems some people were confused by the "friendship to a new level" line. All that line was supposed to mean was that they were actually acknowledging that there was a friendship and that they both wanted to be in it. This chapter will further that relationship.**

**-Fen**

* * *

A couple of months had passed, and Cameron was loving the fact that House had let her in. They didn't spend every waking hour together, and she was grateful for that. They kept things serious at work, not letting anyone know that they were hanging out. Well, except Wilson. There just was just no keeping secrets from Wilson. Cameron was beginning to believe that it was humanly impossible for House to keep a secret from Wilson.

A couple nights during the week they would get together, and possibly one night on the weekend. Cameron still kept time open to go out with Chase and Foreman; and House did the same with Wilson.

Every month, though, for five days time, the two would be inseparable from each other. Either Cameron would be at House's or the other way around. It was odd, but Cameron's cramps actually dissipated when House was sleeping next to her. She wasn't complaining. She was fighting for rest, and she was sleeping in the same bed as House; being able to snuggle up to him without it seeming weird.

House was enjoying it too. At first he was a little skeptical about the whole situation, but it grew on him. He actually liked her company. He loved her dog. That was the oddest part. He'd never seen himself as a dog person before, but there was just something about that dog.

One weekend, Cameron was going away, and House had actually offered to watch the mongrel. He even let him sleep next to him _in_ the bed.

But then, one day, it happened. The one thing that both of them had been trying so hard to avoid. The one thing they didn't want to have happen. It came out as if completely natural, and an everyday occurrence.

Cameron had stayed at House's the night before, and had gotten such a good night's sleep that she was up early the following morning. She'd gotten up and made breakfast for herself and for House. She fed Logan, who would be staying by himself during the day. She got herself dressed after taking a hot shower. When she came out, House was up and had already eaten his breakfast. He'd also slipped a couple pieces of bacon to Logan just before Cameron emerged from the bathroom.

Cameron had hoped to get to work early. She had been busy the last couple of days, and House's mail was beginning to build up. It was spring so she didn't need her jacket, and her purse was already slung over her shoulder. She went into the kitchen, where House was seated at the table, to grab her keys. She reached across House to grab them, and while pulling her arm back, she lent down and gave him a quick kiss. "Love ya." She said, as she turned and headed for the door.

It wasn't until she was outside that she had realized what she had just done. She sat in her car for a couple of minutes, running the whole scene over and over again in her head. Why had she done it? What was she thinking? Her mind was drawing a blank.

At the same time, House was sitting at his kitchen table, unable to move. She had brushed past him for her keys, and the next thing he knew, she was kissing him. Not that he had protested. Not that he could have. She was gone in an instant. But what had brought that on? And more importantly, he was thinking that he enjoyed it. He couldn't decipher which was worse.

* * *

House arrived at work and to his office to find Cameron sorting through his mail. He walked in and tossed his book bag down behind the desk, next to the chair that she was sitting in. He walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down in the chair there. Staring at her, he waited. She'd eventually realize that he was staring and then she would turn.

He waited for it. And waited. Almost. There, she turned the chair and looked at him square in the eye. He could see the fear that resided just on the other side. "So, have a nice ride into work this morning?" He asked, in only a way that House could. Cameron just stared back at him. "You see, a conversation is when I say something and then you say something in return. Usually it's related to what I said, but it doesn't have to be." He explained.

"I'm sorry." She blurted.

"You say that an awful lot. Why are you sorry this time?" He asked.

She stared back at him, giving him a knowing look.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am currently unable to read minds." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know what—" Cameron was abruptly cut off when House stood and gave her a kiss of his own.

As he pulled away, he motioned toward the pile of mail, "You gonna finish with that?"


	14. Retract

**A/N: Finally I've gotten to update this fic….I apologize for the wait……Hopefully you guys will enjoy how I've ended this one…..that's right, I said it….ended…..**

**-Fen**

* * *

House felt strange all day. But not strange in a bad way. It was strange because he hadn't felt that way in a very long time. He left Cameron to sort his mail in his office, and then avoided going back for as long as he could. He sat in Wilson's office for a little while. Chelsea Matthews, a cancer patient, made it known that she was uncomfortable with the diagnostician in the room, but Wilson calmed her by explaining, "He's not going to listen to anything you say anyway; he doesn't even listen to his own patients."

"I resemble that remark." House muttered, then put the ear buds from his iPod in his ears and blasted the music.

He couldn't believe he actually made the first move. Sure, in his own logic, he blamed everything on Cameron. She was the one who had gotten her period. He wasn't really trying to be nice when he helped her. He was actually trying to save himself from a headache. Then he thought of the night that he had gone over to her place. It was out of the ordinary – wait, scratch that, it wasn't just out of the ordinary, it was uncharacteristic of him. He then remembered that she was the one who showed up on his doorstep in the wee hours of the morning. She invaded his home with her mongrel. That reminded him. He had to stop at the pet store on the way home. He had promised Logan a pig ear after dinner, as long as he was good.

And then, that very morning, she had kissed him. Even said the _L_ word. He assumed the whole event was a Freudian slip and was inwardly happy that he hadn't done it first. He knew he was in love with Cameron. He had been for a couple of weeks. Not that he would audibly admit to that. Probably not even if his life depended on it. He was happy that it happened. He sat there, in Wilson's office, with butterflies in his stomach. Well, elephants, dressed in purple tutus with teal trim, were tapping dancing around his stomach, while holding little pink umbrellas in their trunks and monkeys playing on their heads as if the elephants' heads were bongo drums. If that wasn't a horrible visual, House didn't what was.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that the patient had left. House pulled the ear buds from his ears and looked at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked. House shrugged. "So you're avoiding your office for no reason?" House nodded. "Do I need to go to your office to find out what said reason is?" House shook his head. "Damn it, House, just tell me!" Wilson said, getting agitated at the other doctor's games.

House smiled, then quickly wiped it from his face. He stood up, raising a finger into the air as if he had just discovered the solution to perpetual motion. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he grinned again and walked out of the room. Leaving Wilson by himself.

* * *

House decided it was time. He walked the short distance from Wilson's office to his own. He walked in, to find Cameron still sitting behind his desk sorting his mail.

Without further ado, he walked to his desk as quickly as his legs would carry him, and pulled Cameron up from his chair.

She pulled her glasses off just as House closed the space between the two of them.

Smashing his mouth to hers in a brutally passionate kiss, he let his cane fall to the ground as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her as close to him as he could get her.

Cameron's arms went up around his neck and pulled his head to hers, running her finger through his hair.

It was House that brushed his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance, and Cameron happily allowed said entrance. With their tongues battling for dominance over the other, House let his hands roam over her body. Finally, he let them settle back on her hips but just under the material of her shirt so that he could feel her skin.

As their mouths parted and each pulled their head back to look at the other, House wanted to say something but was stopped when Cameron spoke first. "I retract it."

"Retract what?" House asked.

"My last apology." She said, bringing her mouth up to his, once again.


End file.
